Days of our life
by Artiscgirl
Summary: The gang meets up after years apart and their lives become more crazy and werider then ever read to find out what kind of funny adventures the friends go on!
1. You Again

**Hey people, just letting you know you don't have to read this chapter it just tells you how they meet, I'm going to post chapter two after this and it's actually interesting.**

* * *

**You Again**

**AT the 'Buzz'**

_Fabian and Mick are sitting at their usual booth_

**Fabian**: "are you sure you're going to finish all that"

**Mick**: "umm yeah, Fabian I only ordered a bit of food"

_Mick started stuffing himself with fries_

Fabian: "Dude with all the food you ordered you can solve world hunger"

_Mick slowly looks up_

**Mick**: "are you saying I eat too much"

**Fabian**: "yes Mick, that s exactly what I'm saying"

_Mick starts to get this mad facial expression_

**Mick**:"okay"

_he then eats his hamburger and all the other food he ordered one he was finish he asked_

**Mick**: "hey Fabian, are you going to eat that"

_Fabian looks at where Mick was pointing and Mick was pointing at Fabians doughnut_

**Fabian**: "you just ate a truck load of food and your still hungry?"

**Mick**: "yeah pretty much"

**Fabian**: "how big is your stomach"

**Mick**: "this big, now you gonna give me the doughnut or not"

_Mick says pointing to is stomach_

**Fabian**: "I ment, you know what never mind"

**Mick**: "again, are you going to give me the doughnut or not"

**Fabian**: "here take it" Fabian hand it over to mick he automatically put it in his mouth as soon as he got it.

**Fabian**: " you know you can at least say thank you"

**Mick**: " "oh, thank you" he said with food in his mouth

**Mara**: "ew Mick, don't eat while you're talking" the two boys looked up to see mara they were in shocked

**Mara**: "hi to you too"

**Fabian**: "hey Mara, long time no see"

**Mick**: "yeah, so hows life"

**Mara**: " alright"

**Amber**: "Mara,Mick, Fabian! HI HI"

_Alfie followed but you can't see his face_

**Alfie**: "hey guys"

**Fabian**: "why do you have a bunch of bags and shoeboxes in your arms"

**Alfie**: "Amber went shopping"

**Fabian**: "that's why I don't have a girlfriend"

**Eddie**: "yeah Fabian that's why"

**Fabian**: "hey Eddie"

**Everyone**: "Eddie!"

**Patricia**: "and Patricia, I'm here too"

**Alfie**: "hey Trixie"

_Alfie then dropped all the bags and shoe boxes_

**Amber**: "ew Alfie your all sweaty"

**Alfie**: "you would be sweaty too if you had to carry all these bags around for the last 5 hours"

**Joy**: "hey guys"

**Jerome**: "hi"

**everyone**: "Joy!"

**Jerome**: "and Jerome, hello I'm not invisible im here too"

**Patricia**: "join the club they forgot about me too"

_Amber got up and hugged the both of them_

**Nina**: "any hugs for me ?"

**Everyone except Fabian**: "Nina!"

_Fabian got up and hugged her, Nina hugged backed_

**Nina**: "I missed you Fabian"

**Fabian**: "I missed you too"

_Nina tried to pull away from the hug but Fabian hugged her tighter_

**Nina**: "okay Fabian you could let go of me now"

**Fabian**: "5 more minutes"

**Nina**: "seriously Fabian stop hugging me"

**Fabian**: "okay"

**Nina**: "your still hugging me"

**Fabian**: "I know"

**Nina:** "someone help me:

**Eddie: **"tried to pull Fabian away but Fabian wouldn't move"

**Eddie**: "well I tried"

**Nina**: "someone get him off me"

_all the guys tried to pull Fabian off but the all ended up on the floor_

**Patricia**: "oh come on its Fabian it should be easy to get him off"

**Jerome**: "oh yeah I'd like to see you try"

_10 minutes later_

**Alfie**: "Pull!"

_everyone in the restaurant pulled on Fabian and they finally got him off_

**Nina**: "finally"

**Mick**: "Anyone else hungry?"

* * *

**Like I said this one is not interesting**


	2. The Drunk

**Hey heres Chapter two and I think this chapter I way better than the last one.**

* * *

**THE DRUNK **

**At The Buzz**

_Mick walks in _

**Eddie**: "hey mick"

**Mick**: "I got a date to-night"

**Eddie**: "then why do you sound so sad"

**Mick**: "my parents set it up"

**Eddie**: "I'm sorry"

_Joy walks in_

**Joy**: "hey Mick, hi Eddie"

**Eddie and Mick**: "hi"

**Joy**: "Mick whats wrong you look so sad"

**Mick**: "I have a date tonight"

**Joy**: "then why are you sad"

**Mick**: "my parents set it up"

**Joy**: "I'm sorry"

_Alfie and Patricia walks in _

**Alfie**: "Mick whats wrong you look so sad "

**Mick**: "I got a date tonight"

**Patricia**: "then why are you sad"

**Mick**: "parents set it up"

**Alfie and Patricia**: "I'm sorry"

_Fabian and Nina walk in_

**Fabian**: "why won't you go out with me, Mick whats wrong with you look so sad "_ (Mick groans and walks away)_

**Fabian**: "did I say something wrong"

**Patricia**: "Mick has a date tonight"

**Nina**: "that's great"

**Patricia**: "his parents set it up"

**Fabian and Nina**: "I feel so sorry for him"

**joy**: "we all do"

_Mara and Amber walks in_

**Mara**: "hello"

**Fabian**: "you sound so happy"

**Mara**: "because I am, what happened with Mick he looks sad "

**Fabian**: "he has a date tonight"

**Amber**: "that's great"

**Fabian**: "his parents set him up"

**Mara**: " I feel so sorry for him"

**Amber**: "poor guy"

**Mick**: "does anyone have some vodka?"

**Nina**: "it's that bad"

**Mick**: "they want me to marry the girl and get her preagnet"

**Joy**: "I have two bottles in my apartment take them both"

**Mara**: "No! Mick, she's not that bad"

_Everyone looks at her_

**Mara**: "okay she's that bad but she's not that bad that you have to start drinking"

_Everyone looks at her_

**Mara**: "your right, go get the vodka"

**Mick**: "okay, joy let's go"

**Joy**: "see you guys later"

**Mara**: "run Mick, run like the wind!"

**Eddie**: "poor guy"

**Everyone else:** "I know right"

_Jerome walks in_

**Jerome**: "you guys want some hair"

**Mara**: "we have hair"

**Jerome**: "not celebrity hair"

**Patricia**: "why would we want celebrity hair"

**Jerome**: "so you can sell it and make money off it"

**Amber**: "do you have Justin Bieber hair"

**Jerome**: "yeah"

**Amber**: "I'll take it"

**Jerome**: "that would be 5 pounds"

**Amber**: " do you take credit cards"

**Jerome**: "no"

**Amber**: "awe, I wanted hair from the beibs"

**Patricia**: "it's probably fake hair anyway"

**Alfie**: "One time my cousin tried to get some of cher Loyd's hair, he ended up getting hit by a bus"

_Everyone looks at Alfie_

**Mara**: "oh my gosh is he okay"

**Alfie**: "no, he's seriously messed up"

**Patricia**: "how did he get hit by a bus?"

**Alfie**: "no one knows like I said he is seriously messed up"

**Jerome**: "did he get the hair"

**Alfie**: "No, not at all"

**on the date**

**Mick**: its nice to see you again Deanna, I mean who would've thought you would look hot"

**Deanna**: "are you drunk?"

**Mick**: "yes,yes I am"

**Deanna**: "so hows life"

**Mick**: "its alright, I play football now"

**Deanna**: "that's great,I'm a dentist"

**Mick**: "my roommate Fabian, once told me that theirs a high percentage of dentist committing suicide"

**Deanna** "by any chance did those dentist meet you frist"

**Mick**: "you're so pretty, and you're not fat anymore"

**Deanna**: "yeah I'm not"

**Mick**: "do you remember that, you being fat, wait of course you do how can you forget being that fat"

**Deanna**: "so those dentist did meet you frist"

**Mick**: "remember that hair cut you got when we were 7"

**Deanna**: "yeah, I do"

**Mick**: "you looked like a boy, A fat little boy"

**Deanna**: "oh really"

**Mick**: " yeah, you looked like that thing on google earth"

**Deanna**: "what thing"

**Mick**: "earth, hahahaha"

**Meanwhile**

**Eddie**: "maybe we shouldn't have let him get all drunk"

**Joy**: "I know right, Mara why didn't you stop him"

**Mara**: "I tried but you guys kept giving me that look"

**Amber**: "she's so pretty now"

**Eddie**: "pretty, the girl is hot"

**Patricia**: "what!"

**Eddie**; "but your beautiful, I mean look at your gorges"

_Fabian walks in_

**Fabian**: "so hows their date going"

**Joy**: "he called her fat like ten times"

**Fabian**: "ouch, well he's not layed tonight'

**Eddie**; "yeah now he can join your ' guys that can't get layed' club"

**patria**: "haha, Eddie you can join it too"

**Fabian**: "what happened"

**Joy**: "Eddie called Deanna hot"

**Fabian**: "good luck Eddie"

**Fabian**: "that's princess leyahanda"

**Patricia**: " no its Deanna"

**Fabian**: "she looks exactly like princess leyahanda from this book my mother used to read to me when I would feel sick"

**Amber**: "no its Deanna"

**Fabian**: " this is amazing, I mean how many times do you see a fictional chaector come to life"

**patria**: "you see them all the time at some sort of nerd convention"

**Mara**: "geek conventions, nerds are completely different types of people"

**Amber**: "their walking over here"

**Mick**: "hey guys this is Deanna you don't recognised her because she's not fat anymore, Deanna these are my friends"

**Fabian**: " you look exactly like princess leyahanda"

**Deanna**: "who is this princess you talk about"

**Fabian**: "she this fictional character from a fairytale my mother used to read to me all the time"

**Deanna**: "oh tell me more about this leyahanda"

**Fabian:** "okay, they say her eyes were created by thousands of the most beautiful stars and her smile is like a sunshine"

**Deanna**: "do you want to talk more about her after a bite"

**Fabian**: "a bite of what"

**Deanna**: "food, do you want to go eat and talk"

**Fabian**: "I could eat"

_Deanna and Fabian walked out_

**Mick**: "what just happened"

**Amber**: "he took your women that's what happened"

**Mick**: "oh well she was so boring"

**Eddie**: "still better than and dates my mom set me up with, the last date my mom set my up with the girl had a mustache and wore a fake cat tail"

_everyone looks at Eddie _

**Eddie**: "she's worse than it sounds"

**Later in Mick and Fabian's apartment**

_Mick talks to his parents on Skype_

**Mick**: "there he is, he's the reason you won't be having any grand children" _Points to Fabian)_

**Mick's Mother**: "we can't see who you're pointing at" (_moves the computer to fact Fabian)_

**mick**: "oh here you go, Fabian tell my parents that you're the reason for them not having grandchildren"

**Fabian**: "hi micks parents, I am not the reason for you not having grandchildren"

_Mick and his parents start fighting_

**Fabian**: "whats up with them"

**Eddie**: "dude you stole Mick future wife the girl who was supposed to give birth to mr. and- "

**Fabian**: "all I did was talk and eat with her, she's so boring she keeps talking about teeth and then she gave me a lecture on heart disses and stuff that I all ready know"

**Eddie**: "so you're not into her"

**Fabian**: "no, my heart belongs to Nina" _(walks to his bedroom)_

**Eddie**: "I wonder whose gonna tell his parents they're not getting any grandchildren"

* * *

**I got this plot from the big bang theory, I hope no one got offended in this chapter, I honestly think that everyone is beautiful no matter what your size, color and physical features are. Please review and tell me what you think also just to let you guys know, i never tried writing comedy before so I'm not good at it but I'm trying and I will post the next chapter tomorrow because i already wrote it, Night or morning or afternoon I'm not sure because I have no idea where you live but here is night.**


	3. The Roomate

**Alfie and Amber's Apartment:**

_Alfie just finished bringing in his and Amber boxes full of stuff for their apartment_

**Amber**: "Finally what took you so long?"

**Alfie**: "I had to carry in 500 boxes from the main floor all the way to the 7 floor using the stairs with NO help"

**Amber**: "again, what took you so long?"

**Alfie**: "I just told you!"

**Amber**: "stop yelling at me"

**Alfie**: "I'm not yelling at you!" (_Amber gives Alfie look)_

**Alfie**: "okay that time I was yelling at you but I'm sorry"

**Amber**: "apology accepted now start unpacking"

**Alfie**: "ugh" _(starts banging his head against the wall)_

**Mick and Fabian's Apartment**

_Fabian was sitting down reading a book while Mick was watching the game when Jerome walks in their apartment_

**Jerome**: "you guys busy?"

**Mick and Fabian**: "yes"

**Jerome**: "Great, I need you to watch is this goat for a couple of days"

**Mick and Fabian:** "No"

**Jerome**: "great, I'll pick it up on friday"

**Fabian**: "we just said No"

**Jerome**: "see you friday"

**Mick**: "yeah! Go team ! whoooo!"

**Fabian**: "we have to take care of this Goat"

**Mick**: "Nooo! Boooo!"

**Fabian**: "how do you take care of a goat?"

**Mick**: "Do I look like a goat expert to you?"

**Fabian**: "No, you look like a sweaty homeless guy whose monkey cuts his hair"

**Mick**: "That hurt me deep in here" ( _Mick points to his heart_)

**Fabian**: "Mick your heart is on the other side"

**Mick**: "in here" (_points to his chest_)

**Fabian**: "I was just joking you got it right the first time"

**Mick**: "Goodbye!" (_walks out_)

**Fabian**: "oh come on Mick it was just a joke, you can't leave me here by my self! What about the goat,Whats the goat gonna think when he grows up! Walk out on me, fine, but on the goat, Thats just plain mean"

**Mick**: "fine, but just for the goat"

**Alfie and Amber's apartment**

**Amber**: "their I'm finish unpacking the plates"

**Alfie**: "Now can you try putting them in the converts"

**Amber**: "but that's too much work"

**Alfie**: "well carrying 500 boxes up 7 flights of stares is too much work I still did it"

**Amber**: "yeah but you were keep complaining it was so annoying"

**Alfie: "**I'm annoying, I'm annoying you're the one complaining that everything is all wrong and you're the one sitting on your but doing nothing when I'm doing everything while you're sitting there looking pretty!"

**Amber: **"awe, you really think I'm pretty?"

**Alfie: **"yeah"

_The two start making out, Mara walks in_

**Mara**: "umm ew"

**Alfie**: "what are you doing here"

**Mara**: "I came over to see if you guys needed help with unpacking, but I can see you guys are unpacking more than those boxes"

**Amber**: " you came to help us unpack in that outfit"

**Mara**: "Your so mean to me" (_Walks out_)

**Amber**: "whats her problem"

**Alfie**: "she's an emotional one"

_Mara walks in and hits Alfie in the head_

**Mara**: "NOT I"M NOT !" (_walks out again)_

**Mick and Fabian's Apartment**

_Fabian walks in_

**Fabian**: "I'm back from work"

**Mick**: "finally, you know what the goat did "

**Fabian**: "no, not really"

**Mick**: "it through my lucky boxers in the toilet"

**Fabian**: "ha ha ha ha"

**Mick**: "so I started yelling at him but I realized they were your boxers"

**Fabian**: " Were they the superman ones?"

**Mick**: "yeah"

**Fabian**: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_Fabian then grabs a book and a diet coke and starts to read_

**Mick: **"so your just gonna sit there and read"

**Fabian**: "yeah"

**Mick**: "I spend my day cooking and cleaning and taking care of the goat and you just sit down"

**Fabian**: "Mick, making the goat lick the dishes doesn't mean their clean"

**Mick**: "well goats mouths are cleaner then the average human so yeah it does make them cleaner"

**Fabian**: "no, dogs mouths are cleaner then the average human, and if you think goat saliva is clean then the average raisin is smarter than you"

**Mick**: "When did you become so mean!"

**Fabian**: "When did you become so sensitive!"

**Mick**: "I do everything around here you could at least thank me sometime!"

**Fabian**: "All you do around here is complain!"

**Mick**: "well maybe I would complain less if you start taking me out more"

**Fabian**: "well maybe if you clean up and brush your hair every once in a while I would"

**Mick**: "so now I'm ugly"

**Fabian**: "no I didn't, Wait a second were starting to act like an old married couple"

**Mick**: "so now I'm old"

**Alfie and Amber's Apartment**

Alfie: "so were gonna make the kitchen wall blue"

Amber: "yeah, we should get the convection oven its only $800 and it looks goo with the dark grey cabinets"

Alfie: "whats wrong with the oven we have now"

Amber: "it's so four months ago"

Alfie: "yeah so is that outfit and your still wearing it"

Amber: "how dare you!"

Alfie: "I'm sorry"

Amber: "yeah you better be"

Alfie: "anyway I think we should just paint the wall blue and were done with the kitchen"

Amber: "but I want the new oven"

Alfie: "why do you care about the oven so much, you don't even cook"

Amber: "so not true, I made you pancakes two weeks ago"

Alfie: "Amber, handing me pancake mix does not count as cooking"

**At Mick and Fabian's apartment**

**Fabian:** "oww, the goat just bit my arm"

Mick: "good goat"

Fabian: "I hope you get hit by a bus later"

Mick: "yeah well I hope a plane wrecks your home

Fabian: "dude we live together were roommates remember"

Mick: "oh yeah, well I hope a firetrucks runs you over"

Fabian: "yeah well I hope you get covered in oil and get thrown in fire"

Mick: "oh yeah, well I hope you get stepped on by a bunch of giants then drown in the ocean"

Fabian: "yeah"

Mick: "yeah"

Fabian: "I hope you step on a Lego"

Mick: "you're so mean to me" _(starts crying)_

Fabian: "I'm sorry"

Mick: "okay" _(goat bites Fabian arm)_

Fabian: "oww, damn goat"

Mick: "have you noticed that we have been so distance lately"

Fabian: "you noticed too"

Mick: "I blame the goat"

Fabian: "yeah, this got is tearing us apart"

Goat: "bahaha"

Mick: "oh shut up goat"

Fabian: "Mick"

Mick: "yeah"

Fabian: "goat's eating your sandwich"

Mick: "that's it, this goat is leaving, get out J"

Fabian: "goat starts with a G"

Mick: "get out G"

Fabian: "Mick, you can't just throw a goat out on the streets"

Mick: "your right, I should get his things and throw them out to"

Fabian: "There you go, do it the nice way"

Mick: "in stead off throwing him out maybe we can-"

Fabian: "you can't eat the goat Mick"

Mick: "fine"

**At Alfie and Amber's Apartment:**

Amber: screams

Alfie: "whats wrong, is there a kidnapper. I have a banana and I'm not afraid to use it"

Amber: "no theirs a hideous mask in this box, wait if their ws a kidnapper you would defend me with a banana"

Alfie: "Eddie said patrica almost killed a guy with a banna once"

Amber: "how do you kill someone with a banana?"

Alfie: "I don't know"

Amber: "anyway, get this mask out of here"

Alfie: "but I have so many good memories with this mask I was going to give it to our future son"

Amber: "well, put this some place where I can't see it"

Alfie: "okay, off to the laundry room"

Amber: screams

Alfie: "I know karate kidnapper!, oh hi Joy"

Joy: "why did you scream Amber"

Amber: "that top and those shoes are horrible together"

Joy: "yeah well ,I know their horrible I had to go to museum and help Jerome catch some frogs but then my top got dirty and this was the only top they sold at the museum" _( starts crying)_

Amber: "why were there frogs in the museum"

Alfie: "Jerome is weird weird person"

Joy: "so are you"

Alfie: "yeah but I'm cute so it works for me"

Joy: "you're not cute Jerome is cute"

Amber: " girl, you didn't just insult my man

Joy: "yeah I didn't, I just insulted your boy"

Amber: "oh its on" _(takes off heels)_

Alfie: "why are yo taking of your heels"

Amber: "so I can beat her with them"

_Jerome walks in and stands beside Joy_

Joy: "Jerome, hold my earings, Imma go show Amber my fist"

Alfie and Jerome: "oh no" _(walks out)_

_Amber and Joy start fighting _

Amber: "wait,wait, Why are we fighting"

Joy: "I don't remember"

Amber: "wanna go down to the buzz"

Joy: "sure, I could use a coffe"

Amber: "me too"

**At Mick and Fabian's Apartment:**

_Alfie and Jerome walks in_

Jerome: "where's the goat"

Mick and Fabian: "he threw it out"

Alfie: "good luck, Jerome's gonna kill you" _(sits in front of the tv)_

Mick: "Fabian threw it out, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me"

Fabian: "that's so not what happened"

Jerome: "where's the goat now"

Mick: "I don't know some place where there's food"

Jerome: "is he in your stomach Mick"

Mick: "No how could you say such a thing"

Jerome: "I have to find that goat"

**At the Buzz**

Nina: "so the frog went inside your bra"

Joy: "yeah"

Nina: "that's so sad"

Joy: "yeah I know"

Patricia: "is it just me or do you guys see that goat too"

Eddie: "i see it, it keeps giving me dirty looks"

_Alfie, Jerome, Mick and Fabian run in_

Mara: "the goat looks so cute"

Fabian: "step away from the goat its evil" _(points to goat)_

Eddie: "I knew it"

Patricia: "hows the goat evil?"

Fabian: "it kept biting me and it through my boxers in the toilet"

Nina: "the superman ones?"

Fabian: "yeah"

Mara: "how do you know what kind of boxers Fabian has"

Eddie: "wait for it"

Mara: "wait for what... Oh gross, you guys do that ewww, you guys just reunited 2 weeks ago"

Jerome: "it's not like you never done it"

Eddie: "she's never done it"

Joy: "really, that's just sad"

Mara: "I'm saving my self for the right man"

Mick: "well you don't have to wait long he's right here"

Mara: "No"

Mick: "fine be that way"

Jerome: "okay then, I'm gonna go take leo back to his owner"

Mick: "the goats name is leo"

Jerome: "yeah, so stupid I mean a goat named leo"

Joy: "this has been a weird day"

* * *

**By the way the last chapter like I said I took the storyline for it from an episode of the big bang theory. REVIEW.**


End file.
